The Cashier in Cashmere
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: When her boss' business threatens to go down the drain, Lucy takes matters into her own hands even if it means dealing with the attractive but dangerous Natsu Dragneel. Will she survive unscathed or will he uncover the skeletons in her closet? NaLu!
1. Chapter One: The Man In The Suit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

I know I'm supposed to continue where I left off in Last Name but I just can't help myself whenever I come up with allegorical or alliterative titles. I just **have** to turn them into catchy stories!

Only three hours spent in making this work and it already seems to be well put together. Reading "Nicholas Flamel" really paid off! Though you can say I go on rambling more than he does.

* * *

_**The Cashier in Cashmere**_

**Chapter One: The Man in the Suit**

It was but another day at the bookstore; the blonde cashier was neatly arranging the items on display in the glass counter while the lone watchman was ecstatically succumbed in a dream of his own making. She sighed. With the guard taking a stroll in Dreamland, she felt like the only employee in the shop; which she is, taking into consideration that the guard is under the mall's employ. She can distinctly remember the time when she asked Porlyusca for a job. She was reluctant at first but, with Lucy's sheer determination, finally agreed. Ever since she took the job, or rather – when Porlyusca took her –the elderly woman rarely checked on her. Whether she endowed her with much trust to run the shop well or she just doesn't care if her massive collection of books turns into crisps, Lucy never really knew.

Yep, it was one of those blissful times when all she had to do was watch the customers rifle through the books, eventually coming up to a decision whether to make a purchase or walk away. Every day, she was literally buried in literature and that's exactly why she loves it. Being in the presence of books assaulted her senses; the shuffling noise of paper was music to her ears, the feel of leather on her fingertips left them tingling, the sight of beaming faces was overwhelming, and the smell – most certainly the smell – of recently dried ink on paper always made her want to come back the very next day. It's weird but that's just the way it is.

Her employer rarely comes out of her office in between the opening and closing time; there has to be a problem. And true enough, several seconds after Porlyusca emerged from her isolating chamber, a man clad in a striking black suit came into focus. With the sound of the man's clip-clopping shoes, the watchman, Midnight, reverted to a snappy salute. The man, however, wasn't fooled. He took a step until he was directly beside the watchman (though facing the opposite direction), before speaking in a calm but calculated way.

"You know better than sleep during your shift, Midnight." He started, "You know what this means, right?"

Midnight nodded then the other man murmured, "Deduction."

Without another word, the brunette slumped back on his seat, eyes surveying every customer with suspicion. _ 'I like him better when he's asleep.' _Lucy thought and her gaze diverted to the figures standing by the doorway. Porlyusca tried to usher the man inside her office but he clearly declined. They stood there, oblivious to the people around them which, in turn, ignored them as if they were hidden in plain sight. She focused her eyes on the pair. They look related; they could even pass for a grandparent and a grandson. They both had rose-colored hair, though hers was more vivid and had blonde streaks, and both had almost identical scowls plastered on their faces. Who could this man be? Though he – or what he's got to say – might be of utter importance since the elder woman actually went out of her way to face him.

Intent on hearing snippets of their conversation, Lucy pretended to stack books in a neat pile near the entrance. Neither of the two spared her a glance; a move which she was thankful for.

"That is not my intention, Madam." The man in the tailored suit said.

"I highly doubt it is not." She snapped. "Don't think me as a fool, boy. I know what you're up to and rest assured, I will not back down without a fight."

"I do not know what you're talking about, Madam." His tone was dripping with venom. Words were carefully laid out so as to coax an accusation out of the other person.

"You've been interfering with my customers. You've been conjuring up rumors to taint my business' reputation. I know what you've been doing, I have known all along." Her employer's tone was equally dangerous.

"I do not know of the sort, Madam so it's probably untrue. But if we are to assume it is factual, what would I gain in that?" His tone was mocking, amusement evident on his voice.

Her lips curved in a lopsided kind of smile. "Simple. You disrupt my usual flow of customers to diminish the amount of money coming in thus, resulting to the faltering payment of this particular stall. Of course, when I can no longer pay, you will have all the reason to kick me out then you'll be free to hand over this stall to that desperate geezer, with an incredulously fat pay check, that you've been serving."

His patience was suddenly cut short. Nostrils flaring, he said, "For the last time, Madam, I do not know what you're talking about. This is your last warning, pay up by the end of the month or watch your precious bookstore wither away."

Revolted, the elderly woman let out an almost inaudible gasp. Lucy cautiously moved a bit farther from her original position in order not to attract unwanted attention from her employer. Fuming, Porlyusica turned on her heels and disappeared behind the squeaking door of her office. Lucy let out the breath she didn't notice she was holding. She heard a low chuckle and looked up. The mysterious young man gazed at her with those intense eyes, which reflected amusement, intrigue and something else she can't quite name, in an unblinking way.

His scrutiny was unnerving. It's as if he was searching for chinks in her armor; a small opening to penetrate her worn out soul. His unwavering gaze traveled all over and what made it worse is that he seems to be enjoying every bit of it. The corner of his lips curled slightly and a splash of color rushed to her cheeks. He smirked as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was about to retort when the bell on the counter rang. Her head turned and she saw a satisfyingly long line of purchasers. She turned around to face the mysterious man, but he was already gone.

* * *

Ooooh, Whadd'ya think? The _"cashmere thing"_ is coming up, so all you need to do is wait another month or two. If I don't update this fic, it's probably _Last Name_ that I'm updating or vice versa.


	2. Chapter Two: The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

This is the **March update **that I owe you people. Only one more to go and I'm absolutely debt-free.

As long as I already figured out what I'll do, I give **sneak peeks** to the **first reviewers** of the latest chapter. The **first 'followers' **also get to avail of it but I only do it **once** in every story I do. This is just something I want to do to say **'thank you'**.

* * *

_**The Cashier in Cashmere**_

**Chapter Two: The Deal**

Lucy sighed as she shrugged her black cardigan on. She turned to face the mirror and straightened the ruffles on her lapel. She sighed as she directed her gaze to the calendar hanging on her wall; _it was the 31__st_. The deadline, the day she's been dreading, has come. After the day they were given the ultimatum, she and Porlyusica had been doubling their efforts to up their sales but to no avail. Subconsciously, she already knew what the outcome would be but that didn't stop her from trying. But now, she was losing her grip.

She arranged her hair in a tight bun and held it together with a pink clip, the only vibrant color in her rather mournful outfit. She pulled out her expensive peep-toe heels and slipped them on her dainty feet. She never felt like this since the day her mother died. It was the same feeling of loss and guilt but today was different. Today she refuses to show weakness, refuses to be seen in anything but her best even though everything she had on was the blackest black.

* * *

The day progressed the way she expected. Porlyusica handed Lucy her pay check and the latter accepted it, muttering her thanks. The two of them packed the things without so much as a word between them. They worked like robots; emotionless and efficient. By the time they finished, it was already late. The older woman left first with Midnight helping her load the boxes on the rented truck; leaving Lucy to lock up after her. She tossed the key into her pocket and walked towards the exit. She was about to flag a cab when she saw him come out of the building. She ran towards him.

But before she can even reach him, the air was knocked out of her and the next thing she knew, her hands were held behind her by a big burly bodyguard. On instinct, she stomped on his foot and threw him on the floor the moment his grip faltered. '_Uh-oh'_ she thought when the man stood up and ran towards her. He was about to tackle her when the mysterious man held up his hand, motioning his bodyguard to stop.

Their gazes met; his eyes twinkled with something between mischief and discovery. Just when she was sure he would command the big man to squash her right there and then, he motioned him to leave. Lucy couldn't be more surprised. And terrified. Who knows what he's capable of doing even with bare hands. He took a step towards her; she resisted the urge to take a step back. She tilted her chin and faced his unwavering stare head-on.

"Well?" he lifted an eyebrow. "What is it that you want?"

"Mr. um…"

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." He tried to stifle a smile. She's yet the first one not to know his name; everyone else does.

"Mr. Dragneel," She took a deep breath. "I want to ask you to stop bullying my employer, and give her another chance. It's hard for her to part with the bookstore. Please, I'll do anything."

He took another step forward. "First of all, I do not '_**bully**__'_ her. Second, I'll be more than happy to give her back the stall but I must warn you, it will cost you much. You still want that?" his tone was challenging.

Lucy thought for a second then nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm. Very well, then. We'll talk about the terms tomorrow. Meet me at this place." He handed her a slip of paper with an address written on it. His gaze raked her body. "And please, ditch the formal wear along with the formalities; do me a favor and call me Natsu."

With that, he left.

* * *

Lucy looked around her as she was led to him. Everything looks expensive; they seem to be screaming '_filthy rich_' as she passed by. Nothing but the best for Mr. Big Shot himself. Lucy scoffed. She hates people who rub their money on another person's face. She hated that she had lowered herself and beg in front of him. She so prided herself with, well, pride. But only yesterday did she stoop so low. How pathetic can that be? She was a strong, independent woman. One who relies only on herself not only to make a living but to thrive. Monetarily, losing the job at the bookshop was no big deal for she has other means of earning money that required less input and more than enough output, but emotionally, it means a lot to her. Love really makes one do stupid things; and she so love that bookshop! There's just no way she's letting it go without a darn fight.

She almost bumped into the maid when she suddenly stopped. "Here you are, Miss." She motioned to the door leading to the terrace. "The young master is just straight ahead."

"Thank you, Virgo."

With that, the maid nodded and left. Lucy gripped the door handle and pushed. Her gaze automatically settled on him. Natsu was wearing a dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down, revealing tanned skin underneath. The sleeves are bunched up on the elbows, exposing his forearms. Even his plain black pants did nothing to hide those strong thighs and firm calves. Deliberately, she tore her gaze away from him and it landed on someone she wasn't all too happy to see either. Her vision was instantly dotted with red. Spotting a sword planted on the ground, she gripped the hilt with shaking fingers and charged toward the two figures.

* * *

Erza's sword landed on the ground with a muffled _'thud'_. Natsu lifted his chin proudly as she grumbled and picked it up. He defeated her yet again; his very own mentor, not to mention his cousin. Smiling, he turned his head to see Lucy about to strike the redhead.

"Erza!" She screamed her name. Her sword clinked as it was met by Natsu's. Their faces were only inches apart and he was startled by the anger reflected in her eyes. She must've seen his shocked look because she instantly jumped back.

"What is the meaning of this?" the two women asked simultaneously. "Why is she here?" They glared at each other then fixed him with a look of pure loathing.

"Lucy and I have some business to take care of." He looked at Erza then turned to the blonde. "Erza is my cousin who just happens to visit me today. As I have just witnessed, it's clearly very inopportune that your paths should cross while both of you are here, and I apologize for being the cause of your anxiety."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Lucy said, waving away his apology. She dropped the sword and crossed her arms over her chest. There was an intrigued look on his face while Erza just stood there wearing a proud look on her face. It almost looked as if she was prided herself on Lucy's brush off which was a strange thing.

"Indeed, we shall." He picked up a sword and tossed it to Lucy who caught it without any difficulty. "What do you say we let out those pent-up anxieties first?"

"I don't – "

"Good." He said, oblivious to her reluctance as he picked up a sword of his own. He shifted into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"But I – "

"Here I come." He started toward her direction

Resigned, Lucy raised the sword and met his attacks. Erza leaned on a Sakura tree as the clinking and grating sounds filled the air. It was a close fight. She counters his every slash with something of her own. He must admit, he was impressed. Nobody had ever kept him at arm length before, not to mention keep their feet firmly planted on the ground. She's really something and he'll be damned if he let her get away that easily. He planned to hire her as a personal maid in return of the favor she asked of him but by the way things are progressing right now, not in a million years will he let her lift as much as a broom in this house. He's got a better plan in mind and in order for it to work, he's gotta win, one way or another.

Lucy let a smile graze her face. The way Natsu's returning her attacks; she's going to win in no time. Just as she was about to unleash the finishing blow, he jumped back with a concerned look marring his face.

"Wait, what does that horse think he's doing near the cliff?"

"Sagittarius!" Horrified, she turned to look over her shoulder just as Natsu tackled her to the ground and held the sword's blade mere inches from her throat. She mentally slapped herself, it was the oldest trick in the book and she fell for it, nevertheless. _'What was I thinking? Sagittarius must be towns away from here. There's no way he could've traveled all that distance just to fall off a cliff and die!'_

She glanced at the blade hovering above her throat then raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You win. Now, let me go."

"No. Not until I'm absolutely sure you'll do everything I ask of you."

"Of course, I will. I owe you, don't I?"

"Well, then. I'll spare your life and your beloved bookshop in three conditions: First, you will cease hostilities with Erza."

She looked like she just swallowed something bitter but she still nodded. It's not like she had any choice whatsoever.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Second, I want you to live with me."

"I-I don't think – "

His tone left no room for argument. He suddenly dropped the bomb that left her gaping. "And lastly, I want you to bear me a son."

* * *

What do you think would happen next? Why is he doing this? What's the deal between Erza and Lucy's feud?

I wanted and even blend of Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Ashley. I want her to wield that fierce personality that's so cool.

A part of this fic was inspired by **Aoife**. Shewas a character in **The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel: The Necromancer**. I liked her so much that I researched her and that was where the **spare-your-life-in-three-conditions** thing has been inspired from. The moment I read that part, I was like, **"Man, I gotta write something like this!"** Weird, right? Well, that's just me.

I've got another fic going on. It's called _**"My Other Half"**_ it's inspired by **The Poison Eaters and other stories. **'Coz creepy can be pretty cool.


	3. Chapter Three: Turmoil

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Just in case you were wondering, **yes, Natsu cheated.** Lucy was a respectable opponent and was supposed to be as strong as Erza. Furthermore, Natsu never won against Erza, so what chance does he have against the blonde?

Natsu didn't ask _that_ out of Lucy without a reason. This chapter ought to unleash the latter's rebellious streak. OOOH, **I love bickering!**

* * *

_**The Cashier in Cashmere**_

**Chapter Three: Turmoil**

Natsu went in his office followed by Erza who slammed the door behind her.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Erza stopped in front of the desk and crossed her arms.

"Well, I didn't want her to strangle you every time your paths cross."

Natsu winced when Erza banged her fist on the desk. "Cut the crap, Natsu. You know that's not what I'm talking about."

He sighed. "I did what I had to, alright? The deadline is almost among us and I can't just let him win."

"I know that! I'm not your lawyer for nothing." Erza massaged her temples. "But why her of all people? You can take your pick among a hundred socialites, for crying out loud! Please, anybody but her."

"I can't just let her go; she's perfect for the job. Those other girls wouldn't be as convincing as Lucy is. Gramps will prefer someone who is marriage-material and socialites just don't fit the bill."

Erza nodded. "I get your drift but as much as I love you – which is a lot, by the way – I can't let you use her in that scheme of yours. She's already been bent and broken and I don't think she can take another mishandling. Besides, she hates being controlled. I should know; the first time we met was when she ran away from home."

It was his turn to nod. He almost forgot Lucy and Erza go way back. But in the shape they are now, he figured something huge must've happened and tore them apart. He reminded himself to ask Erza sometime. "I get it, but desperate times call for desperate measures and this is a very desperate time. I'm sorry."

If the redhead threw a vase at him or yelled his ears off, he would've been relieved. But no, she just huffed and regarded him in a very formal tone. "I'd better get going; I'll just return tomorrow. Hopefully I already have the contract prepared by then. You know where to contact me when you want changes regarding the terms of agreement." With that, she left and Natsu knew that he just crossed two dangerous women and he would do well to avoid upsetting them even more.

* * *

Lucy slammed the door so hard she could swear the room shook. But then again, it must be anger doing crazy things to her brain. She thought a couple of weeks skipping combat practice won't do any harm but she couldn't be more mistaken. She was defeated because she was a tad bit rusty. Yep, her brain has gone haywire. Not only was she stupid enough to fall for the trick, she also gave him the satisfaction of seeing her beg. Never did she imagine herself stooping this low.

She threw herself on the bed and screamed all her might on the pillow. When all her anger was spent, she stood up and fixed herself in front of the mirror. Her gaze landed on the suitcase Virgo brought in a while ago. Apparently the conceited little prince already arranged for her stuff to be brought over the exact time she set foot on the mansion. He's got everything flawlessly planned out it almost made her wonder if he's really intercepting the bookshop's flow of customers like Porlyusica believed.

She squared her shoulders and she almost felt as confident as she looked. _'She might be compelled to follow his conditions but that doesn't mean he can control the way she lives her life; she just won't let him.'_ She grabbed her purse and walked out the door without as much as a second glance.

* * *

After tackling a mountain of paperwork and having to put up with Erza shutting him out, Natsu felt dejected. He spent the rest of the morning in his study learning everything he can about running a mall and the sight of the remaining stacks he has to leaf through was enough to drive him mad. He badly needed a quick caffeine fix.

Making his way to the kitchen, he almost bumped into Lucy. He quickly concealed himself behind the nearest pillar. Judging from her expression, she didn't even notice him. Forgetting how tired he was, he started to follow her. He was about to leave when he saw her step in the café but when he saw her sit across some guy when lots of tables aren't taken, he had half a mind to drag her out of that place. By the time the bozo reached for his girl's hand, Natsu stormed inside; the look on his eyes screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Lucy paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. She opened the door to the café and was met by the comforting aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She ordered a cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake and was about to sit down on an empty table when a dark-haired guy beckoned her over. At first, she didn't recognize him but when she got closer she almost dropped what she was carrying. It was Gray, her high school friend. She set the cup and plate on top of the table then slid into the opposite seat.

"I can't believe it. It's been what… ten years since we last saw each other? Look at you, a successful person and all that!"

"Just got lucky, I guess. I've been meaning to call you but they said you've left."

Lucy took a sip of her coffee. "Remember that old apartment I've been saving up for years? Well, I finally afforded it by the time I finished college. Imagine the look on my dad's face when I told him I'm moving out right after graduation; priceless!"

"That I would've paid to see!" Gray chuckled and it made Lucy wonder why she never saw him more than a friend. He's always been there for her. Ninety-nine percent of the world would've melted into a puddle on the mere thought of meeting her father in person but not Gray. The bloke stood up for her whenever she needed it. They get along really well and yet they never strayed away from the friend zone. Maybe because there wasn't any spark or they just didn't think of each other that way. Gray's phone rang and she was brought back to reality.

"It's Juvia." He said like it's self- explanatory which, in a way, it is. The girl had a crush on him since, like, grade school. She's like a bloodhound when it comes to stalking him and she also happens to be number three on _'The Reasons Why Gray Isn't Lucy's Boyfriend'_.

Gray set his hand on top of hers. "I've got this housewarming party next week and we'll be very happy if you can find time to drop by."

He looked at her with such hopeful eyes that it was virtually impossible for her to say no, so she didn't. It didn't matter that Juvia once sent her a bouquet swarming with bees when she suspected Lucy was dating Gray (which wasn't true, by the way); she's going to spend time with her best friend and his girlfriend and no one's gonna say otherwise.

"She's busy." A very familiar yet somewhat rude voice growled behind her. She resisted the urge to yell at him. Slowly, she turned her head to face him. She took one look at him and she immediately regretted her violent thoughts. Standing before her was a very worn-out Natsu Dragneel. The bags under his eyes seemed to deepen after just a few hours, his hair was disheveled and there was a scowl on his face. She never deemed it possible for a guy to look haggard and handsome at the same time but somehow, Natsu pulled it off. He cocked an eyebrow in her direction as if daring her to protest, which she was about to do, when Gray spoke up.

"Is that so? I guess it's too bad."

"Yeah, too bad." Natsu echoed.

"Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. The Fiore Alumni Homecoming Party." Gray shrugged nonchalantly, oblivious to the smoke coming out of Natsu's ears, then turned to Lucy. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"N-no! No, of course not." She lied. "I'll be there."

Gray smiled and she found herself smiling back. Natsu coughed.

"If you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to." Natsu wrapped his fingers around her wrist. His expression made it clear that he won't take no for answer.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind. It was nice seeing you again, Lucy."

Natsu nodded and dragged her out before she can protest.

* * *

By the time they arrived home, Natsu cooled down just enough for his grip to loosen. But unfortunately, Lucy's patience was running dangerously low. Natsu hauled her inside his study and slammed the door. He turned to her direction only to feel a sharp sting on his cheek.

"What was that for?" His expression was a mix of surprise and anger.

"For being such a jerk." She met his stare head-on.

"I'm not the one who rendezvoused with some guy at a coffee shop." He took a step closer and she backed up.

"I did not – "

"You most certainly did!" He thrust his nose in her personal space. She tried to take another step back when she realized she had nowhere to go; behind her was his desk. "He was holding your hand, for goodness' sake! He would've made a move on you if I hadn't arrived earlier."

"No, he wouldn't have!" She spat back. "If you would just take time to hear me out, you'll know that we're just really good friends. In fact, he's got a girlfriend. But of course, you wouldn't know that because you're a jerk who lets his anger cloud his judgement! You're an insufferable, egotistical – "

Whatever colorful insults she was about to bash him with was cut off when he covered her mouth with his. He tasted like chocolate, which was weird since she was the one who gloriously nibbled on a piece of cake. He lapped at her tongue with urgency that sent her world spinning uncontrollably. Every time she's about to snap out of his trance, he seems to cast another incantation stronger than the previous one. She's like putty in his hands, bending to his every whim. Then just like that, the kiss was over.

"I'm sorry." It was softly spoken but it sent butterflies down her stomach, nevertheless. A couple of hours ago, she would've sworn the great Natsu Dragneel wasn't capable of apologizing. But then again, the person standing before her is worlds apart from the obnoxious man whose smugness reminded her of all the things she hated about men. Now, he almost looked…broken.

Her brain must've short-circuited; it took her a whole five seconds before she found her voice. "W-what?" Her legs must've turned to jelly 'coz her hands were clamped on the desk, knuckles white out of holding on for dear life.

He touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I took all my frustrations out on you. Sorry I ruined your day just because mine wasn't turning out well. I should've let you explain before I jumped into conclusions. You're right, I was a jerk."

He looked so weary that the urge to touch him clawed at her gut. But before she can muster up the courage to do so, Natsu moved a good two steps away. He looked at her expectantly and she realized he was waiting for her to decide. It was as if the simple decision of leaving him alone or keeping him company can make or break him. Tension hung thick in the air.

Lucy glanced at Natsu's stack of paperwork and chose the logical option. No matter how much she wants to clear things up between the two of them, she knows it will have to wait. Not trusting herself to speak, she squared her shoulders and left the room.

* * *

I say, there's nothing like a heated argument to bring people together… One minute she wants to beat him to a pulp; the next, she lets him kiss her senseless.

_Nothing like good old bickering to warm up my rather cold and shriveled up heart._

I'm laying out the past bit by bit; don't wanna give you people a bad case of information overload. Let's just say I'm leaving a trail of bread crumbs behind for the sake of _'plot-thickening'_.

What's that deadline Natsu mentioned and why does he need a girl that's marriage material? I'll try to leave behind bigger chunks to help you figure stuff out.

I think this story is a little too fast-paced. I mean, who gets a kiss to happen at the third chapter? Maybe I should drive slower…if you know what I mean. Tell me what you think.


End file.
